Life's issues
by Whozonegirl
Summary: Another fic of the pack! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****Remember me? **

-_Hold me close, hold me tight, make me thrill, with delight; let me know where I stand form the start…I want you, I need you, I love you…With all my heart_- sang Lehua as she kept some cookies with chocolate drops in a small container, remembering her fox's warm embrace.

-_Every time, that you're near, all my cares disappear; darling you're, all that I'm living for… I want you, I need you, I love you… With all my heart_- kept singing the pink streaked who as she walked out of the pack's house, with the container in hand, to meet Siris in the park.

That song of Wholvis Presley always made her think about him, and so she sang it from time to time; sometimes she liked to whisper the song to him just to see his smile, so beautiful, so sincere…

-_Well I thought, I could live, without romance, until, you came, to me…_-; the park was not so far; indeed, she was almost there. She didn't walk, she jumped.

- _But now, I know, that I will go on, loving you eternally…-_; yes, he was already there waiting…and there was another one…

This time Lehua didn't sang the rest of the song, but the lyrics kept going on in her head as she decelerated her walk, just to be witness of that other gurl getting closer to her fox, to touch his lips slightly…

"_Would you please, be my own? Never leave me alone, cause I die, every time, we're apart… I want you, I need you, I love you…With all my heart" _

And the song ended in her head as her heart beating seemed to stop too.

But before that gurl could do anything, Siris pushed her back gently, and this gave Lehua the chance to run and get to them.

-Excuse me, who are you? –asked Lehua with a smile, though she really didn't want to.

-Monique, and you are…? –asked the gurl, who after all was very pretty, and "well provided".

-On, none special, just Siris' wife- answered as if it didn't have importance.

-What? You must be kidding; you seem more like…his little sister! Come on; don't tell me that you left me because of her- said Monique putting her hands on her hips.

-Yeah, I did- says Siris holding Lehua by her waist; -and it's the best decision I could have ever done- he said grinning and biting Lehua's neck and making her giggle.

-Really? – Said Monique lifting an eyebrow; -We did it better than that…- she whispered, then she licked her upper lip; ignoring Lehua.

But Lehua didn't ignore her…

She took out a cookie and put it sharply into her mouth, making the gurl back off some steps as she spitted the cookie.

-Arg! Disgusting!

-I wish you to get poisoned –said Lehua grinning and waving good bye to Monique as she stormed away from them.

-I'm sorry that you had to see this…-said Siris some seconds later but Lehua didn't answer. She closed the container, gave it to him, and walked away too; leaving Siris stunned, but soon he followed her.

-Hey, it's ok now. There's nothing between us now- tried to explain the fox, but Lehua kept walking with her hands in fists.

-Don't ignore me; you know that it's true!

Suddenly she turned and made Siris to stop dead.

-I know it's true, but it's also true that it hurts me- she told him all blushed.

She was going to turn again and keep walking, but he swiftly grabbed her wrist and attracted her onto him, making her stare at him.

-No, let me go! –she said trying to keep her pride.

-Look at me: she means nothing for me, it's over- said Siris firmly making Lehua get astonished by his serious tone and the strength he used to grab her.

She then lowered her look as if she was assimilating the new information: It didn't have sense! Why Siris would leave so many good looking gurls and chose her? She! Who was kind of short, pale, with a younger gurl's face and a not so developed figure. Yet they had been married for some years, that was something that she always wondered whenever another gurl appeared between, and what really hurt was the feeling of not being good enough for him. The only thing that Lehua wanted was to be just what Siris wanted exactly, to please him that way, to make him happy; and when some of his ex's appeared from nowhere it made her wonder why did he chose her, again and again.

But none has been so close to kiss him… And this fact wasn't easy for her to assimilate and leave back right after it happened.

She pushed him back and she ran to the house pack and there to their room, an action very immature, but she needed to clear her mind.

Some minutes later, someone called to the door.

-Who is it? –she asked in a teary voice.

-It's me- said Siris; -Can I go in?

-What do you want?

-I want you

This was something she detested and loved about him: he always had amazing answers to fascinate and make her mind change.

She walked to the door and opened it, just to go back and curling up into a ball on the bed.

Siris walked in and sat on the bed and sighed.

-I will not lie to you: this will probably happen more times as long as I am me and I have a past.

-This is not strange since you're so wonderful- said Lehua with the same teary voice, but no tear came out.

-Yeah, but it seems that you don't realize that I'm only yours, just as I hope you're only mine- he said caressing her hair.

-Of course I am! And I do realize it, that's why I care so much when another one wants to take my place, because I really love you, and it makes me go mad their nerve to come back to you when they treated you so bad!

Siris smiled.

-What?

-No, nothing, it's just that you look so lovely that way! Especially when you seem wanting to kill somebody.

This finally made her smile too and she sat next to him and sighed.

He started caressing her hair again as she cuddled and hugged him.

-It's just…that I'm so afraid that one day one of them convinces you to leave me, and you decide to start again with her! And also I'm afraid that you come one day and tell me that you have found out that you still have feelings for that other and that you give me the stupid excuse "I'm leaving you because I don't want to hurt you" though you know you've already hurt me. And there's also the possibility that one day you don't come back, and decide to go… There are so many things that make me scared! And all of them can be summed up in the fact that I don't want to lose you, that I want you for me and by my side, because I'm sure that if you leave me you will kill the 90% of my heart, cause at least I would have Michelle…I'm not jealous, I am just scared.

A comprehension silence flooded the room as finally tears broke out silently from her eyes; and though they were silent it showed that her heart was really screaming at the top of its lungs.

Siris looked at her and softly and with a serious expression whipped her tears away. How he detested to see her cry, not even when she was crying of happiness, it was something that he didn't like to see, it was almost a sin that she could cry.

-That won't happen, my dear Lehua. You mean more to me than all of them together, and if we're together today is because I love you as I did also the day I asked you to be mine. Don't you see that this is real? And the love that we feel is real too, what else do I have to tell you to make you understand that you don't have anything to be afraid of?

-But she almost kisses you Siris! She almost did! And what would have happened if I didn't go there, huh? –she asked kind of upset, standing up from the bed.

-The same that today: nothing. For me there's only you and just you. Why you don't believe me? –he asked in a high tone and also standing up from the bed.

-Because I don't want to end up feeling as a fool for believing you if one day you leave me! You wouldn't be the first one on doing it.

-But that's why it was supposed that you chose me for, because I wouldn't hurt you, in any way as the others did with you! I am not them! I am the one who you know, and by now you should know me well and realize that the last thing I would do is hurting you!

His words left her astounded and echoed in her mind, touching every fiber of her heart. Suddenly she walked swiftly to him and hugged him tight, hiding her face on his chest as she talked:

-I'm sorry, for not believing you, and neither believing in me and feeling that I'm not good enough for you, because it's because of all that stupid thoughts and doubts of mine that I end up not letting me trust on you.

I'm sorry…- she said, and then she kissed him holding his face between her hands, looking for a signal of his forgiveness in it, and he didn't waited too much in giving her a positive answer.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It took a month or so for another gurl to go and talk to Siris. This happened one day when the whole pack went to the cinema and as some of them, including Lehua, were buying pop corn, nachos and some other things, this gurl got to Siris, after being looking for him for some time.

-Hi Si! –she said hugging him. He simply pushed her away gently.

-Nicole, what have you come for?

-I thought that it would be nice if we watched a movie together, just as in the old times…- she said fitting a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

-No, I'm sorry, I've come with my friends and, don't get offended, but if you're planning on take back "the old times" it won't be possible.

-Oh don't be so negative, you're talking as if you were married!

-Well, the fact is that I am.

And as if she were one of those famous TV series actresses, she started to cry her eyes out.

-Why are you crying? Take- said Siris a bit shocked and giving her a tissue, pulling from her to an extreme so they didn't attract attention.

-Oh you still being so sweet!

-You say it because of the tissue? Oh, it's just that your make up is running.

-I knew you would realize about my make up! Do you like it?

-What are you talking about? Look, I'm sorry but what happened before can't happen again, we are over and if I'm ok that was your decision then.

-But I know now that you're the one I need to be happy, you are unique and such a good person! Please, give me a chance- she said grabbing his shirt.

-No Nicole, leave me alone!

-Please, can't you just leave your wife and start a new life with me? The two of us together, and meet new places, and share our feelings, being eternally happy…

-I'm afraid that he can't- said suddenly Lehua from behind with a bag of pop corn; -Hi, I'm Lehua, and you are…? –she asked gently.

-Nicole...

-Well Nicole, I don't want to offend you but we are together right now and I don't think that we get divorced or something, so would it be too much asking you to leave him and his shirt? If you've ever ironed then you should know how it is to take away the creases.

-You don't know him as much as me- said giving Lehua a look, and then she turned and started caressing Siris' cheek; -He's so awesome!

Then Siris grabbed her hand and pushed Nicole away.

-Don't touch me anymore- he said.

-I didn't have to know him so much to know that he's awesome, it just took me the first time we talked to realize it.

-Siris, you can't leave me for her! She's mocking about me, are you going to leave her?

-But why don't you face me and talk to me? Tell me –said Lehua giving the pop corn to Siris (who started eating them as if he were watching a movie) and grabbed Nicole's arms; - how would you feel if you were married with him and not one, but five or ten women came one by one, from time to time, with the only purpose of getting Siris for them? How would you feel if you saw them grabbing him or trying to kiss him? How would you feel if you were me?

-But I knew him from before, I liked him.

-But it was your fault leaving him, and in a bad way. I know how you feel, but there's nothing that you can do. All of us have to pay our faults, soon or later, and if he's with me right now as he has been for the last twelve or more years, it's because he has seen that I won't do what you did to him.

The gurl stopped crying and looked down.

-Then…I'm sorry for making you this…-Nicole said to Siris; -You're lucky to have someone to love and who loves you so much; and… Lehua- she said stretching her hand; -you can count that at least one of those "others" won't come back again and try to get him. After all, it's been a long time since then…

Lehua stretched her hand to and shook hands with her, their looks also meeting.

Then Nicole went away and they saw her going out of the cinema.

Just then Lehua rested her back on the wall and slid down to sit on the floor and sighed.

Siris sat next to her and after some seconds: -Pop corn? – He said handing her the bag.

Lehua smiled softly and took one.

-I'm sorry that this happened…- started Siris.

-No, you told me this could happen again. It would be unfair to blame you for nothing more than being irresistible.

He smiled and they stayed in silence. Then:

-That's something that I like about you, that even if you're angry or sad, or just upset as you're right now, you're able to smile, maybe softly, but you can…

Then Lehua sat between his legs resting her back on his chest.

-You're more comfortable than the wall- she said resting her arms on his knees as if he was an armchair.

Then he held her waist and kissed cheek.

-Then we should stay here, so that you can still being comfortable- said Siris.

Lehua laid her head back on his shoulder and kissed his jaw, as she started singing:

-_Hold me close, hold me tight, make me thrill, with delight, let me know where I stand from the start_…

And then Siris sang along with her as so many other times: -_I want you, I need you, I love you…With all my heart_

* * *

**For this story every chapter will have some main characters from the pack, you can do your requests to read a chappie about a couple or brothers, and so on. About this chappie, the main characters were Siris and Lehua, a request from my beloved Vampire 1031: dear, you better believe every sentence and word written, I could say that all it's true, even the way Lehua reacts, I hope you like it.**

**And for all of you my readers, I hope that you enjoy knowing the members of the pack a little bit more. ^-^ Read, howl and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Double hearted**

"Why is this lasting so much?" complained Mana in his mind. He was waiting in the supermarket queue with a full cart.

He looked at the watch, almost dinner time and he had the dinner in that cart. He was starting to feel hungry, nothing good.

Mana took out form a nearer shelf a chocolate bar and started eating it; he would give the cashier the wrapper.

Suddenly someone bumped against him with the cart. He turned at once to see who had done it.

-Oh I'm sorry, are you ok? Sorry, sorry, sorry! –said a girl with long blue hair and lilac and light green stripped fur.

-Don't worry, it just surprised me- said Mana smiling and helping her to put back in her cart some things that had came out from it.

-Oh I didn't hurt you, right? It was very heavy and I couldn't stop it, you see I'm kind of in hurry and I thought that that other who wanted to take this place because it's supposed to be faster, so I ran and…

-Don't worry, I'm in hurry too, I was supposed to be getting home right now- said Mana.

-Oh, you go full! Wait a minute, aren't you the guy whose family is so big?

-Yep, that's me- smiled Mana pointing at him self with his thumb; -but how is it that you know about us? –asked.

-Oh I saw you some weeks ago in that TV show, mmm; "Music talks". Can it be?

-Oh yes, I didn't have idea that the cameras had pointed at us- he said and he walked some steps as the queue went on.

-Oh I so like Justin's songs! Also Jojo's, I don't know how to explain it, when I hear them…It's so special! You're lucky that you know them, they must be great people- she said with a smile; -Oh by the way, my name is Sandy- she said stretching out her hand.

-Mana- he said shaking hands with her; -and yeah, they are very nice, and well, they sing awesome, true, but I hear them almost every day, so it's not something as exciting as being a fan and…

-Mr. Are you going to buy or chat? If you want to flirt with that girl, please don't do it in the queue.

-Don't worry, he's leaving now, I'm sorry, it was my fault, I distracted him- said Sandy with another flashing smile to the cashier.

-However- she said and started passing Mana's things.

-Thank you Sandy, but it was ok- said Mana putting more and more products.

-You're always ok, right? I like you- she said flashing him too. Just then Mana knew that he wouldn't forget that smile; -You're nice, what if we be friends? Take, this is my number- she said writing it in a piece of crumpled paper; -Call me to my house tomorrow, better in the afternoon, I work in the florist's shop in the morning and I need to buy a new mobile phone, the last one died- she said as she helped him putting the whole shopping.

-Uh… All right. See you Sandy- said Mana with a silly smile.

-Bye!

He walked to the parking with the full cart. If he was hungry before, now he wasn't: what in the earth was that feeling? Why suddenly he got lost of words? And why did he felt the blood coming up to his cheeks as if he was a teenager? His hands were shaking and he couldn't take out from his face that nasty smile!

No, impossible!

Mana put all the bags into the huge trunk.

The image of her shiny blue hair came to him, her sweet voice, that beautiful smile…

He shook his head and got into the driver's seat.

-I won't call her- he said in a high tone to convince himself as he looked his reflection in the rear-view mirror; -I won't do it, definitely-. He put in the car's key and started the car. He was still looking at the mirror and then he saw her getting out of the supermarket.

Without waiting more he got out of there.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jojo looked at Mana. He was already in bed waiting for his wolf to get in and fall asleep deeply surrounded by his arms; yet something must have had happened to him so that Mana was so quiet and his look so lost.

-Are you all right? – asked Jojo sitting up.

-Hm, not really…

-Come on, get in- said Jojo opening the covers and petting Mana's place. He obeyed, Mana got in and they both laid after turning off the light.

Jojo hugged Mana and the spiked who sighed.

-What's wrong? –asked Jojo snuggling up to Mana.

-I'm not sure

-You looked very strange when you arrived, and you barely talked in the dinner…

-Jojo; kiss me- said Mana interrupting him. Jojo frowned at the tone of the demand.

He backed a bit and kissed him, just wondering what was going on, but as soon as he kissed him he knew it…

-You…do you love me? –asked Jojo.

Mana just looked at him deeply in the darkness of the room, but now word was heard.

-Mana, say something…- said Jojo with a teary voice.

-I'm not sure! –He blurted out; -it's just that I'm so confused! I love you, but…

-But it's not the same, right?

They kept silence. Mana grabbed Jojo's hand.

-Are you angry to me?

-Tell me; is it a girl or another boy?

-A girl…

-What's her name?

-…Sandy

-Is she good?

-I think so, but I don't know her too much… She gave me her phone number.

Jojo freed his hand and turned his back to Mana, curling up, that way Mana wouldn't see or sense his tears.

-You…-started Jojo clearing as silent as he could his voice; -You better call her tomorrow; I'm sure…that she got to be good if you like her- he said.

Mana had a pain expression; it wasn't easy for him doing this: it neither was accepting that he had fall in love of a complete stranger and her beautiful smile. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. He felt as if he was betraying Jojo as well his heart, well he was really betraying Jojo, but he could do nothing to help it.

It was true that he loved Jojo, but what he felt for that girl was completely different and new of what he had ever felt before. It was as if something deep inside tell him that Sandy was for him, that she was the one, and however it didn't make sense at all, because he felt the same with Jojo, but Sandy…

Suddenly he realized that this was the same that happened to Jojo a lot of years ago when they met Pam: his raven got double hearted, but in the end Jojo had chosen him…

Maybe it was just a matter of time.

-I need… time. Will you be able to endure it? –asked Mana placing a hand on Jojo's shoulder.

-Maybe

…

-But why now? We've been together almost the half of our lives! Why now? –asked Jojo as he let his sobs be heard.

-I guess that it's just because she didn't appear before.

…

-Oh Jojo, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I never wanted this to happen, but it happened! –said Mana as he got closer to him and hugged him; -I still love you… but I also love her, even if I don't know her…I don't understand how it happened…

And what was going on in Jojo's mind?

The grey who was simply trying to assimilate it, everything: he was losing his wolf, his true love, and just because of… what was her name? Oh, just because of that Sandy! What had she done? How in the earth she could brake somehow their relationship, and with that all their memories and promises of being together, but the most his heart? Maybe if he waited…

-As long as you love me, I'll still being yours- said Jojo kissing Mana for a long time, as he did once in their cave, "Our special place" thought Jojo; it was his goodbye kiss. He finally broke it, and snuggled again onto Mana's chest as he did every other night.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! How do you like this twist huh? I bet none of you expected it (well, except for you Terrell :p) Poor Jojo, I know I'm bad braking his heart as well Mana's but, as a Enya's song says: "Who knows? Only time". Don't worry this won't end up here. Now READ, ENJOY, WAIT AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Moving on**

Cody sighed and slouched in the sofa the next evening after Mana's crush.

-I know that it's a difficult decision, but we need to do it- said Mike with a hesitating tone, but his brother's expression didn't look better.

-Look, it's not as if I really wanted to-said Mike kneeling in front of Cody.

-So then why do we have to leave? We've been living here since…I don't know! Since so many years ago! Where are we going to go? Back to Whoville with mom?

-And why not? That will just be until we find a cheap place- answered Mike trying to calm his brother.

-But really Mike, why do we have to leave? –reproached Cody.

-Don't you see that we are so much people for one house?

-Come on, that's what the people say!

-It's not because of what the people say, Cody. Do you have idea of how difficult it is maintaining this house and this entire people? Not all of us work, and more and more are joining us!

-That has never been a problem for us- said Marcus, who had been in silence lying on the bed.

Mike shut up and looked to the floor.

-Have you talked to Mana bout this? –asked Marcus a moment later.

-Not yet, but he knows about it and it also worries him- answered Mike softly.

-Then we should better talk to him and then we can take a final decision-

-I still think that we must stay… Our family and friends are here, our past…Everything- said Cody.

-I'll talk to him tomorrow-finished Mike.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mana had called Sandy an hour ago.

At first, when he hang the phone he really didn't know what to do: she had invited him to go out, just for a walk, and his heart jolted happily ; but when he walked out of the room and saw Jojo coming in, his raven's look made him hesitate.

That was why he had gone to Koa

-I feel lost Koa; I don't understand how it happened! –said Mana, who was sitting on Koa's bed and held his head on his hands.

Silence came as Koa looked for the right words. Then he said:

-I know that you and Jojo had a very strong link, but you know too well how love goes: one day you're doing your normal life and that same day you walk out of home and you find someone that fills you just with a simple gesture.

-So? –asked Mana feeling frustrated for what Koa was trying to tell him.

-So that you should let it be! Give your self time to discover your real feelings. You're not going to realize immediately- he said, putting his hands on Mana's shoulders and staring at his brother – Go out with her, know her and relax. Your heart will do the rest.

-But what about Jojo?

-You also gave him time, and I even think that space too by leaving, isn't it?

Mana nodded.

-Then he will give you time, because he loves you and I'm sure that for hurtful it can be for him, he just wants your happiness.

So Mana left, and parked his car in front an apartments' building and waited. Two minutes later Sandy came out of it and greeted him with her particular smile.

-Hi Mana! –she waved. The spiked who simply gave a soft smile and waved back, but less enthusiastically.

-Where are we going? –he asked.

-Mmm, let's just go to the park. There are very lovely flowers in this season- she said. Mana nodded and they started walking.

-Tell me things about you- she said.

-What kind of things?

-Well… You know, what do you like, what do you do, and so on

God! Why was so difficult for him to talk to her? It was as if all his shyness suddenly appeared.

-I…Well I like…food, and…music- "Food and music?" said a voice in his head; "Come on! Is that the best you can say?" the voice reproached him as Mana saw the strangeness expression of Sandy's face; but before he could repair it, she smiled again and said:

-I also like food and music! And I know a place where those two things get along!

Soon Mana was dragged by her all the way down the street. She finally stopped and said:

-Here it is.

-I thought that we were going to the park-said Mana looking by the window of what seemed to be a restaurant with high, thin and curved yellow tables, high yellow stools and a bar; there was also people dancing in a squared multicolored dance floor in the middle.

-Oh well, we can go there after a small snack, can't we?

-I think so.

-Grate! Let's go in, I'll introduce you to my friend, the guy from the bar-she said dragging him once more.

-Hey Jake!

-Sandy! Hello, who's your friend? –said a yellow and red stripped who.

-This is Mana- she said, as Mana waved; -I've just met him, and so I brought him here to have a good time. What's in the menu today? –she asked.

-Mmm, nothing so special, just grilled cheese sandwiches, these people asked me to prepare something light, they want to dance.

-Did you just say grilled cheese? –asked Mana, his eyes showing interest.

-Yeah, that's right!

-It's my favorite food! –said Mana but felt surprised when he heard Sandy saying the same at the same time.

She laughed and asked: -Are you serious? This is so cool! Bring four for us, ok Jake?

-All right- he said and went to the kitchen.

-I've never came to this place-said Mana.

-It's nice and here people don't bother you and they neither laugh nor mock about you.

-Do people make fun of you? –asked Mana.

-Well, yeah sometimes…-she said in a sweet, pensatively and innocent tone; - But I guess that I'm just a bit odd and people don't really stand odd people as me- she said looking down.

-What do you mean with odd? You're very…-"Lovely" he thought; -you're very kind- he finally said.

-I know, but…Well, it's just that I like to talk to the flowers, or to the birds; did you know that if you talk or sing to the flowers and plants they grow more beautiful? I think that it depends on how much love you put on your words or songs. I also like to hug trees; my mom told me once that if I hugged a tree everyday it will give me some of its energy.

-OK, you like these things, so what?

-Well I do it, I talk to the birds and to the flowers, and hug the trees, and some people say that I'm crazy or whisper as they walk by my side. I also like to look at the sky and imagine that the clouds are the foam of the big blue sea, so sometimes I walk looking up and they would laugh of me. But I just can't handle be surprised to the nature; it's all like a big gift! The case is that people is always talking about me and sometimes some of them throw me mud and grass, or they throw trash to the floor and when I ask them for put it please in the bin, they laugh and say "If it worries you so much, then do it yourself". It's a shame that they don't see how wonderful the nature can be and how important it is…

-So you're like a green person, right?

-Yes, is that ok with you?

-Perfect- said Mana.

-Here you are guys, four grilled cheese sandwiches! And I haven't asked you what would you like to drink, but I'll invite you to a glass of whoberry juice- said Jake who had just come with the sandwiches and a big glass with two straws.

-Thanks Jake- she said as she sipped some juice; -Mmm! It's yummy! You got to taste this Mana- she told him.

Mana doubted a bit but then he sipped and she did at the same time.

-Now, what about you? –she said and their afternoon went on.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Mom, it's me- said Jojo.

-Jojo? Hello sweetie, are you all right? You sound strange –asked Sally. He had just said three words and his mom knew that he wasn't all right at all.

-I…I'm not sure- he faltered.

-Tell me

-I was wondering if I could go back home… just for some days-asked Jojo.

-Sure! But is everything ok? Does Mana know it?

-No, I'll tell him today

-But what happened? Have you got any problem? Where is he?

-It's ok mom, it's just that it seems…that he…we need some time to clear our mind, that's all.

-Hmm. Look Jojo, I won't ask you anything more, but I know that it's not as simple as that. Anyways, you can come whenever you want, but before you do anything I want you to tell Mana about this; you know how much he worries for you.

"I don't think he get too worried now" thought Jojo sourly, but instead he said: -Ok. Thanks mom.

-I love you sweetie- she said.

-Me too; see you.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Wow, I never thought you would like to dance, you were just so like scared at first to get to the dance floor, that I thought that you would never do it! –said Sandy as they walked in the park. The sun had just gone and the stars covered the sky.

Mana had told her a summary of his life and every time she heard one of the most dangerous adventure, she would gasp or pay a lot of attention on him; but after that she was who had taken control of the situation.

Mana wasn't really used to that feeling, but however, she was someone completely new for him. The most that Mana liked about her was the sincere attention that she gave him and her mind: she had the same spirit of the pack.

The walked in silence after her last comment: she grabbed his left arm and some minutes later she lifted her head and watched at the stars.

-Oh, what a beautiful night!-she said, not being able to repress her feelings.

-Yes-said Mana as he looked up too.

They stopped and sat in a nearby bench to keep watching the sky.

Then she said:

-Thanks for coming with me today; I had a lot of fun.

-Don't say anything! You were the one who took me to that place and who made it possible- said Mana now looking at her.

-So does this mean that you are my friend now?

-Just if you want me to- he said. Suddenly his hand slipped on hers. She gasped a bit and then chuckled nervously, a pink color appearing on her cheeks, but she didn't take out her hand. Instead, she smiled softly to him and took his hand and covered it with her other hand as she looked at him.

-I do- said Sandy. Mana felt something special hearing this, but the most when he saw that her eyes seemed to shine.

And as if it was a typical romantic movie, she leaned forward a bit, so did he and their lips met in a fast and shy kiss.

As they opened their eyes, she got up and left running away from there, then turned without stopping and shouted:

-I'd love to see you again

-When? –shouted Mana as he stood up.

-Call me –she said and left Mana alone.

He touched his lips and then sat heavily on the bench, just to prevent him self of not falling to the floor when his heart started to ache.

* * *

**Ok, this is just the start for the separation of the pack (Awww ****)**** but don't worry, this doesn't mean that they stop being friends and so on, it's just a new step. Also, do you guys really think that Mana has it easy? And Jojo? Dedicated to Terrell, man I really hope you to write something with the members of the pack one day :p; to Mari, thanks for being there sis; also for my patient friend Flying, I wait your reviews always; and to my dear Vampire, I hope I'm not hurting Mana so much, and would you be interested about Koa finally having a girl? READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Braking the pack**

It was early on Saturday morning. Vienna, Pam, Hoku and Lehua had just got down starting another day. The three washing machines started working as well the two fires just to prepare two dozens of hotcakes. Vienna had prepared the mixture the night before so that they had it easier next morning. Hoku and Lehua started putting the plates in the long table as am helped Vienna.

Yeah, it was a normal Saturday morning…

Pam sighed.

Vienna turned to see her. –What a sigh! –she told Pam in a happy tone.

-Why was that? –asked Hoku.

Pam kept her look in the hotcake as it started to get holes.

How to tell them? She didn't want to tell anyone yet because, though Aaron and she had talked about it last nigh, it wasn't something sure at all. The only sure thing was that they have to do it, it was fair…

-I'm not really sure but… Girls…We are leaving

-Wait, who are leaving? Clear that- said Lehua.

-Aaron, Shamus, Kale and me.

-Really? Oh, how come? –asked Vienna taking out the fire her second hotcake.

-We've been thinking that the pack has done a lot for us, even more since Shamus came, they all helped us in every way they could. Now it's time to take a weight off the pack.

-What do you mean? –asked Hoku, still confused and shocked about it.

-You know that things to maintain us are getting more and more difficult- just then Shamus was going to get into the kitchen, but he stayed in the door, listening; -and being sincere, the kids are a big price to pay, and since we have got Shamus and Kale, we think that the best for the pack is leaving- finished Pam.

Shamus hearing this entered in the kitchen kind of desolated and asked:

-Is that true, mom? Are we really leaving?

-It's the most probable, I'm afraid- said Pam getting to him and smiling him softly.

Soon he backed and they could hear him rushing upstairs.

-Oh, poor boy-said Hoku; -But are you sure of this? You don't have to leave, Pam; we'll find another way.

-I don't know… Oh, I didn't want him to find out this way- said Pam taking out another hotcake.

-Don't worry, he may be talking to Andrew now, he'll be all right- said Vienna; -Still, I agree with Hoku, you don't have to go, we just have to make a good planning, that's all!

-I thank your positivism Vienna, but for sad it seems, I recognize that this is the best- said Pam, just before a pensive Mana entered in the kitchen and he was greeted by four "Hi!"

-Hey, what's the matter? –asked Lehua getting to him and putting a plate in front of him.

Mana simply groaned.

-How is it that you came so early? And Jojo? –asked Vienna.

-No comments- said Mana.

He hadn't talked to them about Sandy, only Koa and Jojo knew it. He wanted to make sure about his feelings before telling them, but since that kiss… "She said that we were friends, right? Then why did she kiss me?" wondered. She had proved to be a very nice, pretty and lovely girl, but it had just been a first date. Maybe he shouldn't be so nervous.

He had more time to meet her, and more things to know about her.

Suddenly Marcus, Mike and Cody entered into the kitchen. Marcus had a relaxed expression, while Mike had a worried one and Cody a blue one. Why was everybody so down that day?

-Good morning guys- said the girls.

-Hi-they greeted back.

-Mana, we have to talk- said Marcus sitting in a chair next to him.

-Could it be later? –Mana asked.

-It could be, but we need to know it as soon as possible- answered Mike.

Mana got a bit uneasy thinking about that they may have find out about Sandy.

-Ok, what is it?

-Girls, we'll tell you later; now, can you leave us alone? –asked Marcus.

-Sure, we got to wake up some whos- said Vienna.

The girls walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to their rooms.

-Dear, wake up- said Lehua in a low tone and kissed his cheek.

Siris simply turned and kept sleeping.

She went to the other side of the bed and chanted again: -Dear, wake up!

He turned and stayed upwards. "Good" she thought.

Suddenly she sat on top of him and waited.

Without opening his eyes, Siris smiled and then turned to a side, making her fall to the bed next to him and then trapped her with his arms.

She started laughing about their game.

-So you're not wake up for having breakfast but for playing? –asked Lehua hugging him too.

-I thought that I should have wake up because of you- he said keeping his eyes closed.

-Now that you say it, I think that's better- said Lehua as she made him turn so she could be on top. Then she kissed him and after a minute she finally got up.

-Hey, where are you going? –asked Siris once he sat up.

-Well, if you decide to have breakfast with me, then you'll know where to find me- she chuckled before saying –come on dear, good morning- she said and got out the room.

-Good morning honey! –said Vienna as she opened a bit the window letting the light get in.

Jonah moaned, then yawned and finally opened his eyes.

-Good morning- He finally said.

Just then Vienna got nearer to him and told him: -The hotcakes are done, don't you want some? –she asked.

Suddenly Jonah grabbed her hand and pulled from her making Vienna's lips touch his. They shared a sweet kiss and when it finished Jonah stood up from the bed and walked with Vienna to the mirror.

-Look at us, we came here as two young teenagers, and now…!

-You talk as if we were old! –chuckled Vienna.

-True but, is that a wrinkle? –asked Jonah pointing to her face in the mirror.

-What? Where? - said Vienna looking carefully for it, but she couldn't see it.

Jonah immediately started to laugh seeing her so worried; -It was a joke-.

-Ha-ha- she said, pretending to be annoyed.

Jonah kissed her cheek and said: -Don't worry, even if your face or body gets covered of thousands of wrinkles, my love for you will be the same-.

Meanwhile Pam walked to Shamus' and Andrew's bedroom and knocked a couple of times. She hadn't got to wake up Aaron; he always did it as soon as he didn't feel her next to him anymore.

-Yeah? Good morning- said Andrew opening the door.

-Good morning sweetie. Is there Shamus?

-Yes, he's now laying his bed…Auntie- Andrew used to call her "auntie" though she was in fact his grandma; - is it true that you guys are leaving?

Pam sighed just as she did in the kitchen. –Let me in and I'll explain you-.

Andrew made way for her to enter and closed the door.

-I don't want to leave! –said suddenly Shamus surprising Pam.

-I know you don't, neither your dad nor me like too much the idea, but it's the best for the members of the pack-.

-But we've lived here altogether since a lot of years ago, you lived together even before we born, right auntie? –asked Andrew kind of eager.

-Yes…-said Pam in a melancholic tone and continued; -but we are having some problems to maintain all of us and…

-It's because of us, isn't it mom? –Shamus interrupted her.

-What do you mean?

-Yeah, we, I mean Andrew, Michelle nor me work and our studies are too expensive-said Shamus looking down.

-Yeah, even my dad is coming later just because he had to get extra hours and so that his boss paid him more- said Andrew.

-Oh guys, look: it's not your fault…

-We could work- said Shamus as Andrew said yes with his head.

-That's something very nice from you, but we need you to study so that one day you can get a good job. We are leaving because we want you, Shamus, to have it all as good as you had it until now in the pack; also, you shouldn't worry too much, your dad and I think about living somewhere near to this house so that we can keep seeing each other.

-Oh, then…-doubted Shamus.

-Don't worry guys; everything is going to be ok- said Pam brushing their hair; -Now, who wants some hotcakes?

-Mana, we've been thinking about how the situation is and we are thinking about leaving-said Marcus as Cody scoffed and Mike looked down at his hands on the table.

Mana simply looked at them not really knowing what to think. He sighed heavily and slouched in his seat.

-Guys, I know that we are having some problems but you don't have to leave- said Mana.

-See? We don't have to- remarked Cody.

-It's not as if I want to Cody! Quit being angry at me! – blurted out Mike. Cody had decided not to talk to his brother since the last day's conversation.

-Calm down- said Marcus putting a hand on Mike's shoulder.

-So tell me, why is it really that you're leaving? –asked Mana feeling now a bit sadder.

-We just want to give a rest to the pack- continued Mike though he got a glare from his brother.

-And so we just wanted to let you know the first. Is that ok with you bro? - asked Marcus.

Mana looked at the table.

-You've done a lot for us this long time; it's time for us to give you a help- continued Marcus trying to convince somehow himself and Mana.

-Will you come to visit us? –asked the spiked who.

-That's for sure; we wouldn't want you out of our life- said suddenly Cody.

-Remember that we are a pack, man; and that what we share is more than a house- said Mike putting a hand over Mana's. Then Marcus also put a hand on Mike's and after hesitating some seconds, Cody did it too.

Mana looked at their hands and smiled.

-All right, but you will have to come every day, ok?

* * *

**Oh noes! The pack is really braking! Everybody is leaving, Mana is still confused, and will Jojo do in the end, will he leave too? What about Aaron and Pam? And will any other couple leave? **

**Vampire, please, answer: would you be interested about Koa getting a girlfriend at last? **

**I don't know when I'll be able to upload again, so please be patient, again I've got a lot of stuff to do…Now, READ, ENJOY, LOVE & REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jojo's sickness **

The telephone rang but none seemed to hear it. Only Jojo, who was at his and Man's bedroom heard it, but he was too depressed to even get it, after all if it was something important, they would call again.

Finally the insistent ring stopped and the answering machine popped saying "Hi! You're calling to the pack's house! Leave us your message and we'll reply for sure" with all the pack's members' voices.

Then the nightmare became reality:

-Hum, hey Mana, it's Sandy, I was wondering if you would like to come this afternoon with me and I'll show you the florist's shop where I work, and well, talk about what happened yesterday… Oh, I'm sorry for kissing you, it's just that it was such a weird moment, that…"

Wait a minute: did Mana kiss her?

Jojo answered the phone.

-Oh Mana, I thought that you…

-I'm not Mana.

-Oh sorry, so who are you? Is he there?

-Yeah, he may be downstairs and well, I'm Jojo

-Really? –The girl gasped; -Wow, that's amazing! It's a pleasure to know you Jojo; I like all your CD's!

-Yeah, thank you. Hey listen, hum, Sandy; I wanted to ask you something, if it doesn't bother you that much.

-Oh no, don't worry. Tell me

-What's between you and him? –asked Jojo kind of aggressive.

-Excuse me?

-Yeah are you friends or…

-Well, I'm not really sure- she said giggling silly; -but by now we are only friends.

-Oh it's just that I heard that about that he…kissed you and so…

-Oh well, I don't know what it really meant for him. For me it was more like, well, I felt very strange and it simply happened! I didn't even plan it, and that's why I wanted to talk to him. I don't even know if I want something more serious than a friendship with him and…Well; think that this is something that I should reserve for him.

-It's quite ok…-said Jojo smirking and putting a hand in his pocket.

-Well, can you tell him to call me later? I had some free minutes now, but someone has just asked for a posy and that means work!

-Sure, don't worry.

-Thank you Jojo! Hey, and about the TV program, I see that you were true: you're a very cool person. I hope we meet one day.

-Yeah, same here. Bye- lied Jojo.

-Good bye! –she said and hung the phone.

So that was the girl. And it seemed that she didn't really have the same interests in Mana as him. She liked him as a friend. "But what kind of friend kisses you and you allow it?" thought Jojo, and another voice in his head answered: "A friend with rights".

All right, with this information, Jojo didn't really know what to do, but the jealousy was killing him and also the thought of loosing Mana, mostly that; and at first he thought that it was better to let him clear his feelings; that's why he called Sally to tell her that he was going back home for some time; "But he kissed her, and she did too!" And now Jojo wouldn't just stare and cross his arms.

He walked out the bedroom and saw Zeke and Austin coming upstairs.

-Hey guys, where's Mana?

-He's in the kitchen yet- answered Austin.

-Oh, and Vienna kept some hotcakes for you. You better go before he eats them all.

-Ok, thanks guys-answered Jojo and then went where his…well, were Mana was.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-So you guys are leaving? –was saying Michelle as Jojo walked into the kitchen; still his appearance wasn't really important for the three teens right then.

-At least that's their idea by now- said Shamus as he took another piece of hotcake.

-Gosh man, if you leave we will miss you a world! –said Andrew.

-Yeah, and Kale too. I was starting to understand her! –complained Michelle.

-Well, at least you're staying here in Whyville, instead of going back to Whoville or Whatville; I guess will have to conform with seeing you at school.

-Yes, that's a luck- Shamus then sighed.

-Oh, and why is that sigh now? –asked Michelle.

-Well, it doesn't have anything to do with the theme, but I was thinking in…

-Heady. We know- said Michelle and Andrew at the same time.

Shamus blushed slightly.

-You got to talk to her- said Andrew.

-Yes, you're her best male friend; don't you think it's time to dare a bit more? –Asked Michelle; -Besides, you look so cute when you get blushed! –she said pinching his cheeks and Andrew laughed at this.

-All right, then what should I tell her?

-Be sincere- answered Andrew.

-Oh yeah, I can see me saying "Hi Heady, this may sound stupid, but I like you since two years ago and I haven't got guts to tell you until now". I see, a great way to tell her- scoffed Shamus.

-It's an option- said Michelle pointing at him with her fork.

-No, no. no. It's crazy. Besides, the spring ball is in two weeks and…

-You would like to go with her- finished Andrew.

-Yeah, why not?

-And what if you ask her to be your date and then you tell her your feelings there- purposed Michelle.

-Yeah, a bit movie-like, but it should work- answered Andrew.

-I don't know…

-Come on Shamus! What do you have to lose? I don't even think that she has got a date yet- tried Michelle.

-Or maybe she wants you to go with her, you never know! –supported Andrew.

-It sounds very nice what you guys are saying, but do you have any idea of how it would be? Andrew, have you asked Dianne to be your date for the ball? –asked Shamus.

-What? NO, Dianne would never go with me…-excused the boy. Shamus sent him a glare and Michelle giggled at them.

-"Maybe she wants you to go with her, you never know!"- repeated Shamus.

-Oh! Low hit boy- pointed Michelle eating another piece of hotcake and chocolate syrup.

-Hey, and you? –asked Andrew also blushed now.

-I don't have to go to that dance yet, not until next year; unless a guy ask me to be his date, but none would ask a little girl, so I'm afraid, guys, that you're alone in this venture.

-We both know that you die for going to the ball- pushed Shamus.

-Yeah, so what?

-Michelle, don't talk like that to your brothers- said Lehua suddenly.

She sighed and said: -Yes mom… Anyways, I will have my turn, but now it's your matter, I wish you luck guys.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Mana, can we talk a bit? –asked Jojo tapping Mana's shoulder.

-Sure- he said getting up from his chair fast, and both walked to the front porch.

-Well, tell me

-Sandy called you some minutes ago. She said something about that you kissed her…

-Oh that…

-Yeah, and so; I wanted to know if you had decided what your feelings are- asked Jojo.

-Feelings are not something that I can decide on- answered Mana sensing in Jojo's voice a kind of complaint.

-Well, before you do anything, I wanted you to know, that for her…

-If you're trying to ask me about why I kissed her, let me tell you something: I don't have idea, and I'm not sure if I would do it again. It simply happened and that's it, and by now we are just friends; that's it.

Mana wasn't sure about his feelings in that moment, but something was clear about his reaction: He still loved Jojo, otherwise he wouldn't have given Jojo that explanation and he would just ignore the little who.

But for Jojo, in his heart the darkness of the jealousy, the pain and a slight desire of revenge, made him want to break Mana's heart by breaking his hopes with Sandy.

Still none of the whos were conscious of this.

-Well, after a week of walks and chats, I think that you could at least give me a hint-said Jojo keeping his complaint tone.

-We are just friends

-Yes… but I bet that you are wishing to get to another stage, right?

Mana looked at him with a questioning look. What was going on with Jojo?

-Well, look Jojo, it's not my fault that I like her so much, and I'm sorry for making you feel bad, but I never pretended this to happen, you know it.

-Yeah, well tell me: does she know that we are, or were I'm not sure now; that we are together? Have you told her?

The crimson who stood there quiet and in Jojo's lips a sour smirk appeared. Then the raven scoffed and said:

-So you're really leaving me behind, aren't you? You let clear what I mean for you.

-You don't know what I feel for you!

-Yeah, maybe I don't now, I've been recently confused. But after this, I can think that I mean a shit for you.

And then Jojo left. As he walked into the house the smirk started to disappear and his heart started to ache, making teardrops fall to the floor immediately.

-Jojo! –called Mana still in the porch, but the grey and black who wouldn't answer.

Right then, the only thing that would console Jojo was the idea that now, Mana shared his pain.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jojo didn't get out of his bedroom since the morning. Now it was dinner time, and Vienna and Pam had just gone up to call the pack.

And like an avalanche at least twenty of the members ran downstairs, but Jojo wasn't there.

They went to hi room; they knew that he and Mana had a small fight in the morning, mostly because he had been knocking the bedroom's door for about an hour until Koa took him apart form it.

Vienna knocked slightly the door.

-What? –they could hear Jojo's mean answer.

-Ehm, Jojo, is dinner time, are you coming? –asked Vienna.

-No

-There will be some announcements that you must heart too- tried Vienna again.

-Then tell them to me and then go.

-Dear, let us in- said Pam.

-Why?

-We are not going to shout all the time- answered Pam.

After a minute Jojo opened the door and let them in.

-Oh, what..? You look so bad! –said Vienna seeing Jojo's red puffy eyes and paler.

- Yeah, it's like you've been locked here for ages! –said Pam getting to him, but when she was going to put a hand on his shoulder, Jojo stepped back.

-Just tell me what I need to know and leave please.

-Jojo, you can't be like this. What happen? –asked Vienna.

Jojo scoffed. –It's ironic that you have came here to tell me your announcements and now you're asking me to tell you one of them.

-What do you mean? –asked Pam.

-You want to know why I'm here? Then I'll tell you. Mana has fell in love with a girl, and now he says he's trying to know what he feels, but I'm sure that he just says that because he feels pity for me, and prefers not to tell me that he doesn't love no more! That's what happens!

They gasped at hearing this and Vienna was the first to walk to him and tried to hug him, but then Jojo pushed her away.

-I don't need your pity too- said Jojo.

-So you reject the hug of mi hermanita (my little sister) just because you think that we feel pity for you? –asked Pam holding Vienna; but then she let her and walked to Jojo.

-Well, let me tell you something: We are just trying to help you, and now that we know what's going on in your heart, we understand that you may feel terrible, but we just came here because we care for you, as we would care if it were any other member.

-Then leave me alone

-No Jojo, you have to release your pain, not keep it for you! It will hurt you worse…Please, let us ease your burden- said Vienna walking again to him to try to hold him and this time Jojo simply stood there, and even when Vienna's arms hugged him he didn't move, his rancor wouldn't let him free that easily.

* * *

**Well guys, dear pack members, this is how things are going, but don't worry, the sunny side is coming soon ^-^ I want to thank you all for your patience, your reviews and your support, specially Flying, AU, Mari and Vampire: guys, I love you all (inserts heart). **

**Now, answering to the question of an unanimous review: I mostly write about the pack, but I also have three stories where there is only Jojo and other characters (Take on me Jojo, Jojo true colors, and Sweet darkness). **

**Thank you again guys, and stay tuned! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The truth**

Mana and Sandy dated since then every afternoon and the routine was always somehow the same: Mana went to Sandy's apartment; they walked to the music restaurant, asked Jake for four grilled cheese sandwiches and danced a bit; some other times they just stayed in her apartment watching a movie and then talking about it, or they used to walk to the park and sit there to watch the clouds. In fact they didn't really do anything else than that, and though Mana's feelings grew slowly, whenever they felt that an awkward moment was about to happen, they simply pretended not to sense it and kept doing whatever they were doing.

Still, Mana sometimes desired to go on with the feeling, but she seemed to be too shy to do anything.

Another pendant thing was the fact of Mana not sleeping with Jojo anymore: Jojo, after the argument day, decided to move to another bedroom and asked Shamus and Andrew to sleep with them, and seeing the bad mood of the member, they simply said yes. Andrew offered him his bed, but Jojo asked him for his sleeping bag and once it was opened out, he lied on it and didn't say good night.

This kind of worried the kids, but they knew it all already: Mana had told them at dinner time that he was dating a girl. This shocked all the pack except for Koa, Vienna and Pam who simply looked down to their plates when they heard the new.

-Are you kidding us, Mana? –asked Justin that night.

-No, is true- he said.

-Ah, so that's why Jojo isn't… Ouch! Cody man! - said Mike, whom Cody had just hit with his elbow.

Then, more news came; Aaron and Pam were leaving as well Marcus, Mike and Cody.

-What's going on here! –asked exasperated Cyrus.

-But you cannot leave guys! We must stay together! –said James, one of Vienna's brothers.

-I'm sorry guys, but we just do it for the good of the pack- answered Aaron.

-No, no, no. You can't go! We can do something! Jonah, tell them something! - said Travis.

-He's right guys; you can't go until we talk calmly and find some solutions- answered Jonah.

In the end Aaron sighed after thinking for some seconds and nodded, Marcus did the same and the rest of the dinner they talked about some other stuff.

But that was that night, and since then two weeks had run, and the people who wanted to leave was about to do it, they tried to talk the next day, but none had a good enough idea to get more money.

And all got more difficult when some new members entered into the pack: Max, Spike and Diego; brought by Zeke, Austin and Seth.

They introduced them three to the pack and they gave Max the sofa, Spike slept with Zeke and Austin and Diego ended up in a sleeping bag with Travis, Hawk and Sam.

Going back to Mana, today he had to tell her, he couldn't ignore the free space in the bed every night, neither the glares, the silence or the lack of contact, Jojo was driving him mad. And yeah, he "loved" Sandy, but he assumed after the kiss that she was going to stay true to her proposal: being friends. And this also made the spiked who feel worse. Jojo broke his heart by ignoring him, and Sandy broke his heart by being with him. He was between the devil and the deep blue sea, and for some odd reason, Jojo seemed to be the devil.

Finally he decided that he had to tell her that he was with Jojo, though he really didn't know now if he was or not; after all, it wouldn't hurt, right? She just was "a friend", and that's it.

But Mana just had this version. HIS version; but no hers.

He thought that she was too shy, yeah, and he wasn't wrong. But what he really didn't know is that she was also growing feelings for this new friend.

He was nice, kind, funny and attractive, why not? Even when he used some black eyeliner she used to ask him to make up her too, or whenever she wanted another half of grilled cheese and she had money enough for only two sandwiches, he gave her a half. There were some moments that she imagined how it would be having something more with him, after all he was the only guy who didn't run afraid after knowing her and realising that she really hugged trees or sang while walking in the street.

He even stood up for her once, when a who saw her talking to the flowers; the who called her "crazy" and then kicked the flowers and went away walking. But as soon as this happened, Mana grabbed him by his shoulder, made him turn and demanded him to say sorry to Sandy and kiss the flowers he had just kicked. The guy, kind of in a shock seeing Mana's strength, didn't doubt on doing it.

Yeah, he was very nice…But three days ago she met another guy who remembered him "a bit": it all happened again in the supermarket.

He was behind a full cart, and accidentally, he hit her ankle. Soon he asked her if she was ok and once they had paid; he took a cold drink and put it on her ankle until the pain went away.

-I'm very sorry- the guy said.

-Don't worry, it could have happened to anyone- she answered smiling him. –Oh, my name is Sandy- she told him. Soon the face of this guy turned paler and the drink fell from his hands on her sane foot.

-Oh, ssorry again! –said the guy.

-Oh…don't worry; I have no hurry- she answered still smiling; -but you look white, are you ok? Uh, your name is…?

-Koa…

-Oh ok. Your name reminds me of something…Bah, I always forget things; it will come to my head later…

After then she always thought about that guy: Koa. Something in him attracted her, maybe his nervous "Good bye" or the way he ran out from there to the parking lot. No, it was because of his help, the careful manner he used to press the cold bottle to her ankle, his soft smile, or simply something… NO! She wasn't going to see him again, why then bother about thinking about his deep and shiny eyes, his blue dangling bangs, and his… "Stop it!" said a voice in her head.

So that was her dilemma: she had feelings for Mana, but also for this guy, Koa, and it wasn't easy to solve, mostly because she had remembered: Koa was Mana's brother…

Mana arrived to her apartment at half past five, as always, decided to tell her the truth: that he had feelings for her, and that he was also something about Jojo, one of her favourite singers. "What a coincidence" thought Mana smiling sourly as he went up in the elevator to the third floor.

-I'm coming- he could hear her saying once he called; -Hi! Tell me, are we staying here or do you wan to go to dance a bit, huh?

-Well, today I wanted to talk a bit- answered Mana walking through the doorway and closing the door.

-Ok then! –She sighed; -The fact is that I also have something to say… Oh, you want to drink something? Pineapple juice, for example?

-Whatever, it's all right.

She filled two tall glasses of it and then they sat to the table. This was next to the window and it had a good sight of the park and a part of the city.

-Well, better that you start, I think that what I have to tell you will shock you- said Sandy and sipped some of the juice.

-Ok, I thought you would say that- answered Mana. He drank some of the juice and then sat back and sighed before starting.

-Sandy, I have to confess that this two weeks, since we are, well, going out and having fun, and so on; they have been grate for me and so…What I'm trying to say…

-Yes? –pressed a bit Sandy as she sipped a bit more of the juice.

-Well, I wanted to let you know that, what I feel for you is not precisely what you think.

-Oh- she said looking to the table. So there were two possibilities: Mana liked her, Mana didn't like her.

-What I mean- continued Mana as he lifted her chin as he saw her looking down; -is that I like you more than I expected to like you Sandy.

-Re-really? –she answered holding his hand that grabbed her chin.

-Yes; but there's something more I have to tell you...

-NO, let me…let me tell you something before- she said blushing after realising how nervous she was.

She put Mana's hand on the table and kept holding it.

-The thing is that I also feel something special for you…You've been a wonderful person, not doubt of it, and I'm sure that if I trust you my life it would be secure with you, but… Look, I won't lie you, there's someone else- she said this taking out her hand from the hold and shaking her head.

-Really? Then let me tell you, there's someone else in my life too- said Mana; -In fact, I think you will be surprised-.

-Huh, really? Wait to hear me- she said.

-The fact is that I'm Jojo's boyfriend- he said.

-What? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! –she said standing up from the chair and walking from side to side.

-I'm sorry; I must have told you before- answered Mana looking to his glass.

-Oh no, please. Don't misunderstand my reaction. It's just that now I understand all those comments at Who Tube in Jojo's videos. The girl fans often write: "What a shame! He's too cute for him!" or even "If he knew me he would forget him.", and some other comments. And since Jojo never said who was his love at the TV show…

-So you're not mad? –asked Mana perplex.

-No! Absolutely, just maybe confused… Let me think it…Oh now, so you're bi?

-Yep- he answered sipping some juice.

-Oh so that explains it all. But anyways, tell me, how is it that you didn't tell me? What would Jojo think? Oh, I wouldn't like to be the cause of making his heart ache, he's so cute! Oh sorry- she said. Sometimes she couldn't avoid her fanaticism for Jojo.

-Well, it's a bit late for that, he already hates me, or so it seems- said Mana feeling relieved, but soon he remembered; -hey, but what about you? You've just said that you had feelings for me, and for another boy, right?

-Oh yes, well…-she walked back to her chair and sat; -this guy…his name…I think you know him too well.

-Come on, it wouldn't be strange that you met anyone form the pack, after all we are almost forty now.

-Hehe…well, it's funny, but this guy is Koa- she said at last.

Suddenly Mana started to laugh.

-Hey! What's wrong with that!

-His face!

Sandy looked at him not really understanding. –What do you mean?

-Oh my friend, happens that Koa has been trying to avoid me this last days, and whenever I looked at him in the meals, he looked just so out of this planet!

-Translate please!

-That he's been acting pretty strange, you can bet that he likes you!

-Are, are you saying it for real? –she asked getting blushed again.

-Hell, yeah! My brother has never looked that way…Hey, why don't we go to my house now and that way you can help me to solve this trouble?

-Sure! But…Now?

-Why not? –asked Mana smirking.

Sandy smiled. –That's why I like you my friend- she answered. Then she drank all the juice and passing an arm over Mana's shoulders, they went to the pack's house.

* * *

**Yay! How many of you were waiting this to happen? Or how many of you WANTED this to finally happen? I'm sure you did my wolf XD So here it is: the start of the end for this story, the happiness is coming back! How would Jojo react? And Koa? Vamp, is this a twist or what? Hermanita, I'm sure you will love to read in next chappie some of the spring ball! My dear fave oddball, I guess this compensates all the negativis****m right? Animation, here they are finally, Diego, Max and Spike.**

**Pam: WELCOME HUG! (All the pack gathers around them three and hugs them) **

**Lehua: (all smashed between the hug) Welcome guys! **

**And for you my dear readers: LOVE, HUG, READ AND REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: As it had to be**

Jojo was slouched on the sofa, letting everyone notice about how much irritated, depressed and embittered he was. Indeed he had thrown a tantrum, or so it seemed: he even had his arms crossed and a very angry expression. It was like seeing a small kid got in a huff because he didn't get what he wanted. But none told him anything, why would they care?

Anyone who tried to help him simply ended up crying in frustration or annoyed because of how stubborn he was acting, (saying stupidly was something acceptable too, or even more): Yeah, Mana was dating a girl, all right, but he had never said that they were something more; and they weren't more than friends, but to Jojo it was the same: going out as friends or boyfriends…It was the same, they were enjoying together, right?

The girls were the ones who tried talking to him at first, they even tried to cheer him up by baking a who-cake, but it ended up on the floor, the sugar blue cream splattered all over the bedroom's floor, and the small nice candles broken.

Lehua had taken a candle and menaced Jojo saying that she was going to put it into…somewhere. Vienna stared in shock at her master piece. Pam and Hoku simply started picking up the pieces of cake and broken plate. After that they decided to give him time.

The next ones in try were Shamus and Andrew as well Michelle, who was often in their room; but the day they tried, Shamus cried his eyes out seeing how bad the pack member was, Michelle ended up leaving the room furiously seeing that he wouldn't listen anyone, and Andrew was trembling and howled every time Jojo gave them a negative.

Still Jojo slept with them, though he never said good night.

Then Mike, Marcus and Cody tried, but Jojo said that if they were going to leave soon, that it wasn't their matter.

Siris, Aaron and Koa also tried, but Jojo called Koa a traitor, called Aaron bland and told Siris that he was just pretending to feel something, that he was a cold hearted.

Also the Mosleys tried, but Jojo had things for everyone.

And the same happened with all of them, even with the new ones; well, except with Spike, Max and Marcus explained the pack that he used to have problems to control his anger and that it wasn't a good idea to prove him, so he was the only one who didn't try.

So there he was, feeling too proud to accept that Mana has always been his though he liked another girl.

That's why, when Mana arrived, he didn't even looked at the door.

-Hi back! Oh, hi! I'm Hoku- greeted Hoku.

-Hi Hoku, look, this is…-started Mana.

-Don't tell me… you're Sandy!

"Sandy?" thought Jojo and just then he stood up from his seat. He saw them getting into the living room as Hoku called the pack to come and meet her.

"Mana is smiling…" though Jojo noticing about it.

The truth was that Mana barely smiled at home since Jojo put all his efforts to make him believe that he hated him, like whenever Mana tried to talk to him, Jojo walked away, or whenever Mana sit to eat, Jojo took his plate to the kids bedroom and ate there. It hurt Jojo so much doing it! But knowing that Mana would feel the same made him feel… better?

Before he could snap from his thoughts all the pack was there, surrounding this girl, but Koa…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sandy?" He thought just as Jojo in the moment that Hoku said her name. Instantly his cheeks blushed, for God's sake! He liked the girl his brother liked! A flashing memory of Camp Harmony came to his head: Mana's girl stolen by one of his best friends, his brother.

He couldn't do the same to Mana; he didn't deserve more pain that what he felt right then.

Since the day he met Sandy, her smile was the only thing he could think about, and also her cheerful spirit, it was somehow different to him: he was kind of serious and relaxed; she on the contrary seemed excited and energized. But for some odd reason, he liked her. Was it the spark in her eager eyes? Or maybe her floral perfume? Whatever it was, he simply liked her, and there was no solution for it. In fact he had called Holly, his ex-girlfriend, asking her for some help with it and she told him to go to Whoville town hall. It had no sense to drive there only for asking advices about how to forget her. When he got to her office, Holly told him:

-Look at me

-What?

-Look at me, and think about that girl

Koa did it and remembered her blue long and shiny hair, her soft fur…

-I'm sorry dear, but your case is impossible to solve- declared Holly.

-What… How do you know? –he asked her.

-Simply, you gave me that same look when we were together- she answered.

-What look? –chuckled Koa.

-You "in-love" look.

Koa drove back to the pack's house thinking hardly about it: how would he say it to Mana? How would his brother react?

It was better to finish this as soon as possible. He walked downstairs: it was then or never.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The pack went into the kitchen where they could have some more space, and sat down. Jojo took a chair and sat in a corner of the kitchen.

-Mana told us about you, it's nice to meet you at last- said Cyrus.

-Yeah, he also had told me about you guys and how nice everything is here- Sandy said showing them here sincere smile.

In the corner Jojo scoffed.

The whole pack heard it and looked down. Mana and Sandy shared a look. Sandy nodded and stood up form the chair.

-So…You must be Jojo, right? –she asked Jojo getting to him.

-Do I know you? –he answered stupidly.

-Yeah, somehow. We talked some weeks ago, remember? Besides, Mana has talked to me about you.

-Huh, really? And what did he tell you? That he prefers you instead of me, for example?

-Jojo…-started saying Jonah.

-Tell us, Sandy, what did he told you about me? That you don't have to worry about me? That he's going to get rid of me so you two can be happy?

-Oh, somebody shut him up! –said Lehua grabbing her head.

-Jojo, if you let me explain…-tried Sandy. She was going to put her hands on his shoulders, but soon Jojo removed her arms and pushed her back.

Just then Koa got in the kitchen and saw what Jojo had done, but then Mana said -Could you stop acting that way? -; as he held Sandy.

They kept in silence. Then Sandy got closer and talked:

-You want to know what Mana told me about you. Then you will have to know that just in the couple of minutes that we spent driving here, I realised that loving somebody so much was really possible…

She slowly, put a hand over Jojo's shoulder, and this time he didn't rejected her. The tears came like in turbulence and became a thick knot.

-Jojo, you haven't lost him. I think that what he feels for me is simply…-she looked back to Mana smiling; -it's only a slight attraction compared to how much he loves you.

When she said that, Koa felt relieved.

-In fact, whenever he came for me, his eyes showed me that there was something wrong; it took more than five hugs to the trees to make his eyes smile again, but enough about me; I suppose that Mana can tell it to you. I hope that now you feel more willing to hear him.

Mana changed places with her and made Jojo lift his look.

-Jojo, it's been so much since we met, and you simply changed my life, well, you became my life. We've also gone through so much! It's a shame that you could think that I was capable to throw it all this way…

-I just…Oh Mana I was so scared to lose you! –Said suddenly Jojo hugging Mana's torso and crying; -I'm sorry acting that way, I'm sorry to everyone! I'm sorry for hurting you and thinking that if I acted that way you would realise how much I need you…

Mana chuckled. –Stupid who. Don't ever do it again, I never stopped loving you, I just liked her by the same time, yet that's too far from what I feel for you my raven-. And then Mana cupped Jojo's face and kissed him as all the pack howled. Sandy seeing this howled too and the pack looked at her in surprise.

-You've just howled…-said Koa.

-Yes, I thought it would be funny- she answered and flashed him. But that was until she realised who she was talking to and her cheeks got totally blushed.

Mana looked at them with a sly smile and then pushed her gently to where Koa was.

-You still have to pass the hardest test- whispered Mana before going back with Jojo.

Koa got astounded.

-Well, hi Koa…-she said looking to the floor and playing with her fingers.

-Hi Sandy-he answered shyly.

-I have to confess, that since the day we met I've been going every day to the supermarket waiting to find you, but…

Koa put a finger on her lips.

-Just tell me, are you something about Mana?

-We are just friends, besides that…

-Then, would you like to be my girl?

Then Sandy turned and crossed her arms.

-Oh, I'm sorry, I just…

-YES! –answered suddenly Sandy turning again and hugging him.

Another chorus of howls could be heard and just then it seemed as if a terrible nightmare had finally finished.

* * *

**YAY! Koa has got finally girlfriend! And Jojo and Mana are together again.**

**Lehua: Hmm, the menace stills on… (Takes out the candle) **

**Jojo: O· o **

**Lehua: Hahaha, ****it's**** a joke! ****¬_¬ But don't be so stupid next time. **

**How many of you agree? Well, now we just have to solve the case of the people leaving and the dates for the ball ^-^ ! I hope you enjoyed this chappie, my dear readers and friends. So now you know what to do right? READ, ENJOY, LOVE AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The ball**

Some minutes after Sandy's arrival and Mana's and Jojo's reconciliation, Andrew looked at his watch and gasped.

-Guys; we're going to be late! The ball is just in one hour and we haven't started to get ready!

-Oh, that ball… -said Shamus not much excited.

-Oh noes! I got to go and get ready now! –exclaimed Michelle and ran upstairs.

That same Saturday was the spring ball and two things happened: Andrew got a date and Shamus had to improvise.

Andrew pluck up courage and one day and he got to Diane's seat.

-Hi Diane. I was wondering that since you and I are now friends, if you wanted, you could be my date for the ball…

Then Diane got wide eyed and a bright "whoish" smile appeared in her face. Then she nodded fast, then got up form her seat and hugged Andrew for a second and left him.

-Ok, so… What about ten to eight?

That was the good new of that day, but in the case of Shamus, things didn't go as he would like them to.

-Hi Heady- he said, getting to her locker.

-Oh, Hi Shamus- she said with Sally's sweet smile.

-I, I wanted to ask you something- he said looking to the floor.

-Tell me, then- she said keeping some books and taking out another ones.

-I wanted to know, if you…If you would like, to go to the ball with me- he finally said.

Heady closed her locker slowly.

-Oh Shamus, I… I didn't have idea that you would…

-So what do you say?

-I'm sorry Shamus, but I've already got a date… -she said looking down too.

-You're going with Nicholas, right? –said Shamus getting blushed. Heady had talked about Nick to Shamus in many other times, but he simply thought that it was just because he was popular, just as Heady was.

-Yes… I'm sorry, he asked me two days ago and…- she tried seeing him blue.

-No, it's ok- answered Shamus giving her a fake "it's ok" smile; -after all Michelle will have to come with me, it will be funny seeing her reaction- said Shamus.

-Nice! Then I will see you there guys! Got to go now. Thank you anyways- she said; and then left Shamus standing there with his heart pending from his hands.

He and Andrew went upstairs and prepared their selves:

They wore black tuxes and Andrew wore a grey necktie and Shamus a green one. To complete the effect, black, nice and shiny shoes and some lotion. Perfect.

-Whoa! I'm ready to dance all night long! –Said Andrew looking himself in the mirror; he twirled and then made guns with his hands and made shooting noises; -Yeah! Am I cool or what?

Shamus chuckled at it. –Yeah, we should call you "Mr. Cool"

They went downstairs and waited for Michelle.

-Oh my God, this is so thrilling! You look very handsome! –said Pam as she looked at Shamus and Andrew.

-Yeah. I'm sure your dates will be impressed- said Vienna.

The rest of the pack gave them a bunch of approval words and signs.

-Photo time! –said Hoku bringing the camera. She took some photographs of them and then waited for Michelle.

-Ok guys, I'm ready!

When she came down the pack members started to howl at her look: she had a black dress with neon green and silver flowers and she had successfully dyed with silver strands instead her pink ones.

-Wow! You look grate! –chuckled Cyrus at her.

-Thank you- she answered smiling sweetly and then got to an astounded Shamus.

-What? You didn't expect me to go dressed however, right? – Michelle said grabbing Shamus' right arm. Hoku took some more photographs and finally they all got into Siris' silver car.

He drove to the direction that Andrew told him and finally they got to a yellow and orange house. Siris' stopped the car and Andrew got down the car. He walked to the entrance of the house with some kind of doubt in his throat. Andrew rang the bell and a woman opened the door. She had a sweet face, but she didn't smile, just as Diane.

-Good, good night Mrs. I'm Andrew

-Oh yes, Diane's date. Wait here please- said the woman and then closed the door. Andrew backed off; the door was practically closed on his face.

Siris gave him a sign as if asking "What's the matter?" and just when Andrew was gesturing him "I don't have idea" the door got opened and a man cleared his throat.

-Mr. Andrew Mosley?

Andrew turned fast and answered: -Yes.

-She has to be home before midnight- said the man, who seemed to be Diane's father and Diane appeared form behind with a white dress with glitter all over the dress and her hair was free except or two small white laces at the sides of her head. She was just as serious as her parents and walked up to Andrew very quiet.

-Hi Diane. I, .I bought you this- said Andrew giving her a lilac and white lily. She stretched her hand and let him put on her left wrist. Just then, the parents closed the door, also very quietly and slowly, as in a horror movie, and just then a slight smile appeared on Diane's face.

Shamus and Michelle were staring from the backseat.

-Ugh, it gave me shivers seeing them so serious! –said Michelle.

-Oh, so that's Diane…-said Shamus. Andrew talked a lot about her, but he hasn't got to see her.

-So, we have to get to the car Diane- said Andrew when he realized that they had been two minutes standing there.

-You have to lead me there- said Diane.

-What?

-Offer me your arm

-Oh…

-My parent's are watching us, just do it.

-Hum, all right- Andrew made a simple bow and then stretched his left arm for her to take it. She gestured with her head a "thank you" and both walked to the car and got in.

Just then Andrew dared to look at the window and saw her parents there.

-Hi Diane, I'm Michelle, Andrew's cousin, or something like that- she said shaking hands with Diane; .Gosh, your parents are pretty scary!

-They are only that way with new people- explained.

In five minutes they got the school and Siris told them he would be there at quarter to twelve and then drove back home after seeing them getting in the school, thing that gave him an idea.

When he got the pack's house, he walked up to Jojo.

-Hey I was wondering, that since they have got a ball and it's early, and we don't have any other thing to do right now, maybe we could make our own ball.

-That sounds grate! –said Jojo.

-Yeah, it will be a cool party- said Mana who was sitting next to him.

Soon they started to prepare everything: they put snacks in bowls, they put some drinks and decorated the huge living room with whatever they could find.

-I'm coming now- said Sandy walking out the house.

-I'm going with you- said Koa smirking and they both went to her apartment and got back to the pack's house with a 70's disco ball that she had.

-Take guys, put this up! –she said to Spike and Mike.

And in less than 30 minutes, they were ready and Marcus turned on and up the music.

-Who wants to dance?

-We'll meet you later- said Andrew to Shamus and Michelle, who went directly to the ball.

-Can you see her? –asked Michelle stretching her neck.

-No, not yet- answered Shamus; -Hey, how is it that you didn't get mad at me when I asked you to come? –he asked, suddenly remembering that she simply said "Ok".

-Well, you're my friend/cousin so I wouldn't let you alone- she said smirking; -Oh, she's there. And, who's that pretty boy? –.

-That's Nick, and she's so beautiful…- he said looking at Heady. She had a long slight orange night dress with an opening in the low part of the dress that allowed her left leg to be seen. Her hair was also free with the tips curled and a long bang covered her left eye.

-Come on Shamus, stop drooling! I don't want to get my dress wet- she said as she pulled from him to a nearby table.

-What if we get closer? –asked Shamus, not really caring about Michelle dragging him.

-What if we wait? –she said putting a chip on his open mouth.

-Hey! - protested Shamus.

- Oh sorry, since you had your mouth opened I thought you would like a small snack- she said; -Oh come on Shams, just accept it, you had have asked her before- told him Michel making him look at her.

-It's not just this ball Michelle, what if they start going out!

But Michelle didn't have any other phrase to answer him.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Diane were finally ready: her shoe, which had long laces to be tied around her ankle, had united and she had to tie it all again.

But just then three couples came up to them.

-Oh hi Di, I never expected to see you here! –said a pink who that grabbed the arm of a dark blue who a year older than her.

-Nobody did, you can bet that- Said another one as they started to laugh.

Diane looked to the floor but kept silent. Andrew catch her reaction and decided to do something.

-Oh so you guy think you're so cool, right? _Then let me tell you something, you will hear it well, listen me nobody, can even use her name, you're the first in line, to get a punch if you do again, look I'm being gentle, but I won't for long my friend_ – said Andrew trying to rap something.

-OK translation please! Why doesn't somebody simply take away these freaks? –said the pink who.

-Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know you were so stupidly to not recognize your own language. I bet neither your brain nor your ass are more than plastic pieces, sooo I won't waste more time in trying to communicate with you. Good bye- said Andrew as he pulled Diane out of there and waved goodbye in an exaggerated way.

-Aren't you going to tell him something! –protested the pink who to her date, who started to laugh as well the rest of the guys.

-Why? He let me know the truth about your pretty ass- could hear him say as well the sound of a slap.

-Hey, here guys! –waved Michelle from a table.

Andrew was about to start walking on that direction but Diane stopped him.

-Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot to ask you, are you ok?

-Thank you- was the only answer from her whose pale face was now all blushed, her eyes looking deeply at his.

-You're welcome- said Andrew in a soft tone getting lost in her eyes, but soon the embarrassment came to drag him back to reality; -It will be better if we were with them, they are nice people, you'll see.

They got to where Michelle and Shamus were.

-Arg! I can't stand it! –said Shamus still watching.

-What is it? Oh… –asked Andrew, seeing how Nick laced Heady's waist and attached her to his body.

-I don't get what she sees in him!

-Mmm, let's go Shamus- said Michelle taking him by the arm.

-What are you doing? They will see us!

-Yep, that's the point- she said smirking.

Shamus couldn't even answer because when he got the words they were already with Heady and Nick.

-So now… do you want to dance? –asked Andrew after seeing them.

She nodded and her whoish smile appeared again as she dragged him to the dance floor.

-Hi Heady! –Said Michelle getting in between Nick and Heady and then pretended not to have seen him; -Whoops! Sorry er…

-Nick- the who said.

-Yeah, whatever- said Michelle; -Shamus, you could say "hi" at least- she continued as she poked Shamus with her elbow.

-Hi Heady, and Nick- he said keeping his hands on his pockets and looking annoyed to be there.

-Hello guys. Shamus…- Said Heady who for some reason was blushed now. She sent a "care" look to Shamus.

Suddenly Nick started to laugh.

-Oh no Heady, don't tell me these are friends of yours- told her Nick.

-Yes, my best friends, why? - She answered him.

-Come on baby; let's better go to dance- said Nick as she pulled her to the dance floor not even letting her say "Bye".

-Arg! Michelle! –said Shamus.

-Calm down, panther! Just let the river flow!

-The only thing flowing right now is my heated blood, why did you have to bring me here? She may think I'm a stupid! –said Shamus as he walked back into the halls of the school, letting his back lay on the lockers. Tears made their way out of Shamus' eyes.

-She doesn't think that- answered Michelle laying her back on the lockers next to Shamus.

-Oh yes! She must be thinking that I'm more than stupid, thank you! –said exasperated.

-Don't treat your heart like that Shamus, your rage and embarrassment didn't let you see her look.

-Oh and I suppose that you did see it, right? –he said walking with his head down, his black and greed bangs covered his face.

Soon he felt two arms passing from under his arms to his chest hugging him.

-I did, a saw a spark in her eyes as she saw you and then the worry when Nick asked her for us- said Michelle resting her head on his back; -She doesn't really want to be with him.

Why was she doing that? Some strange feeling was making Michelle's heart pound. Was it pity for her friend, for his so blue sight?

No, it was something different and powerful. A small voice whispered in her head "Don't do it, or you will lose him", but lose him why? "He's my friend" another voice said. "You know he's your friend, but you feel more than that…"

Immediately Michelle left Shamus and gasped.

-What? –asked Shamus turning and looking at her.

-Nothing, I just…I got to go to the rest room. I'm coming now.

* * *

**Wow, what a twist huh? Nah, it's just a small one ^-^ Well, I'm back, so hello again my dear readers and friends! This chappie really represented a difficulty for me to write, there was so much that I wanted to write! But well, I hope you like it and enjoy seeing the adventures of the youngest pups. **

**To Mari, thanks for your support! To Animation, man, could you please don't disappear for o long? :p To Flying, I hope you enjoy reading this chappie ;) And to Vampire, AT LAST NEW CHAPPIE, I know hehehe. **

**Well, you know what to do now, right? READ, ENJOY, DANCE AND REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The last dance**

-Ok, let's go back- said Michelle once she was out; -and take- she gave Shamus a tissue.

He sent her a questioning look.

-What? You wouldn't want Nick to see you so upset and with tears, right?

-And what can I do? I've already spoiled it all.

Michelle bit her lower lip showing hesitation but if it was true that she was feeling something for Shamus bigger than a strong friendship, it was better to do as much as she could to make him happy.

-Look, I know that it seems like that to you ok? But the ball has just started; we've only been here around twenty minutes. Don't worry- she said giving him a confidence smile.

Shamus half smiled and passed an arm over Michelle's shoulders.

-Thanks- he said.

-No problem…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-…and so this is Damien and Chris, the other two Vienna's brothers and I guess that these are us- finished Koa after introducing EVERYONE to Sandy.

-Gosh guys, you're a lot! This must be grate! –said Sandy in her usual cheerful way as she looked around to all the pack members and the house.

-Yeah, it is. The bad news is that some of they may leave soon- said Koa.

-Oh; well and what does the pack think about it?

-We all want to stay together, but…

-Enough. Who is supposed to be leaving?

-Well, the first ones who talked about it were Mike, Cody and Marcus, and most since Max, Spike and Diego joined.

-Ok, are you coming with me or do you want to come? –she asked him.

-What? –was saying Koa, but he couldn't say more because by then Sandy was running directly to Cody and Mike. He followed.

-Guys you cannot leave!

-See? She seems to have more common sense that you- said Cody to his brother who was being hugged by Sandy dramatically tight.

-Uh…I suppose Koa told you, right? - asked Mike leaving on the table his drink.

-Yes, but it's so sad! You should stay here; everyone is going to miss you! And besides, I have just met you guys!

-I don't know…

-Mike, I don't want to leave! I don't even think Marcus wants it either, we should stay here! –said Cody.

-Pleaseeeee Mike! _Uhh oh, baby please don't go_! –sang Sandy before giggling. –Aww, come on!

-Mike, you don't have to go- said Koa putting a hand on his shoulder.

-See? Please brother, give up to that idea! We belong to this pack!

-Stay! –pouted Sandy.

After seeing Cody's plea look, Sandy's pout and Koa's "Uh" face he only could say one thing:

-Ok guys, we're staying.

-Yay! –said Sandy as she hugged him again and started to jump in circles still hugging him, just to leave him and hugging Cody who was laughing and they both jumped.

-Thank you brother! I just hope that you see that we really need to be together- said Cody as Mike smiled.

-So now, are you available for a dance? –asked Koa stretching his hand to her.

-I'll be always available for you- she answered and after sharing a look that made Koa loose the notion of time and space, she dragged him to the "dance floor".

There some fast songs had gone by, even the smallest ones (Kale and Cyrus' and Hoku's baby) had been dancing, but a slow song, "True", from a who 80's group "Spandau whoballet", started to flow in the living room and then all the couples as well some of the guys who stood up to dance pretending to be couples to make fun started to dance.

-Mmm, I love this song, I've always dreamt to dance it with my true love- said Lehua as she laced Siris neck and attached to him.

-Really? So that means that you're making it true, right? –he asked with a smirk.

-Yeah, you're my true love- she said kissing his lips softly and resting her head on his shoulder.

-Ugh, slow dances are not for me- said Vienna looking at Jonah feet trying not to step them.

-Bah! Don't say that, you just need some help- said Jonah as he lifted Vienna some centimetres and placed her on his feet.

-What are you doing? –She said, -Now I'm really stepping on you!

-Yeah, and you're also dancing- said Jonah with a smile.

-Seth, let's dance as this was the very last day of our lives- said Sam in a silly tone.

-Yes, and don't stop until the light sun let us know that the night is over- answered Seth in the same silly tone. Then they pretended to dance but they started stepping on each other and laughing as well who were watching them.

-No, really, you wouldn't be a lovely woman-commented Sam.

-You don't like this kind of dance, right? –asked Sandy at a somewhat stiffed Koa.

-Not really, I prefer electronic music- he answered; -But here right now it's perfect.

-Mmm…

After the song had ended she left Koa and walked to where the stereo was and suddenly a very different type of music, electronic music, started to sound.

Someone else got the idea and turned off the lights, the only thing shining were the disco ball and some colour lights.

-This is better, I suppose- she told him as she got closer.

-Much better answered Koa, who already had his light gloves on; and as the pack cheered him for his raving, some others started raving too.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Andrew made Dianne twirl and they kept dancing. Just in a minute, Shamus had dragged Michelle to the dance floor again; Andrew rolled his eyes.

-He likes her, huh? –asked Dianne.

-Who?

-Shamus, he likes Heady.

-Oh yes, he's been in love wither the whole year, but it seems that there's another one.

-Yes, Michelle.

-Hm? Michelle? What do you mean? - Asked Andrew still dancing.

-She likes Shamus.

That made him stop.

"No, is not possible" –Mmm, what made you think that? Michelle and he are only good friends, we're like cousins.

-Well, she likes him-pressed Dianne in her monotone voice.

-Really? But she's well…that way! She wouldn't fall in love just like that!

-Then wait and see.

-It's impossible…-whispered Andrew more for him, kind of lost in his thoughts, but…

-You like me too, right Andrew?

Andrew blushed.

Let's go Mich, they must not be so far- said Shamus.

-Calm down and clear your mind; and please, can you relax the grab too?

-How do you want me to calm down? –asked Shamus still dragging her desperately through the whos.

-When they entered to the gym they saw what a soap opera scene seemed:

Nick had tried t kiss Heady, she rejected him by pushing him, but he grabbed her by the waist and a hand, and Heady, with her free hand slapped Nick's "pretty" face and ran away. Nick followed her, Shamus followed Nick and Michelle was dragged by him.

"She's there", thought Shamus, leaving Michelle and ran to the corner of the gym as he started to put on the biker gloves.

Michelle, seeing this, gasped and followed him, decided to not let him use them.

-Now, miss McDodd… You must learn this well: None refuses me, not even the very mayor's daughter.

-But I don't like you, I just…

-Just what? You better like me or else…

But the threat never got to be finished because Shamus got in front of Heady and pushed Nick back.

-Don't you hear her? Back off her.

-Shamus…-exclaimed as she smiled slightly. Shamus returned her the slight smile.

-Oh, so this is who you are rejecting me for, huh? –Asked Nick; -This wimp? You can't be serious; you're even taller than him!

-Shut up…

-Shut up? Look, don't screw the night with silly things. Don't pretend to be what you're not-said Nick putting an arm on Shamus' shoulder.

-I told you to back off! - said Shamus pushing his arm off.

-Don't tell me what to do, Whoster- said Nick pushing Shamus back, making him fall to the floor.

"Enough" thought Michelle and instantly she pushed Nick to the wall grabbing the collar of his shirt and stamped him. Then she raised her leg, putting her knew right between Nick's legs, and seeing this, he lifted his arms.

-Now listen to me, you stupid pretty boy: You dare to touch him again or it won't be my knee but my heel what will be down there- Michelle told him as she looked down significantly; -Understand?

-You're just as him, a wimp, but worse since you're a little girl.

Suddenly she raised her heel to where her knee was before.

-I was not joking Nicky-she said as she pressed slightly her heel against.

-No, no, no, wait! Don't do it! –pleaded Nick.

-You sure? –asked Michelle pressing a bit more.

-Yeah! Ah! No! Quit doing it! Please…

She growled at him and then left him forcefully. He went out the way and as he left, he shouted:

-You weirdo! Wimp little bitch, I've got you! And you McDodd, don't ever talk to me, you're just as weird as them, just as your father! He walked out the gym pushing everyone in his way.

Just when he left, Michelle decided it was sure to look back for Shamus, but when she did it, what she found was her first heartbreak:

There they were, Shamus held Heady's waist, just as she would have wanted, Heady had her arms lacing his neck just as Michelle would have done…And their lips were together enjoying the new taste of love…

* * *

**Well, again, a new late update, but I bet you were good and patient with me again guys ^-^ That's why I love you so much! **

**Well, I dedicate specially this chapter to the boyz of the pack: Animation Universe 2005 and Vampire 1031! To the first one: Thanks for your characters, also I inspired in your school fics, specially that one about Valentine's day! And my dear, I bet you know how I got inspired for you, right? (Pam: -whispers- Raving! XP) I hope you enjoyed! **

**Now, READ, LOVE, DON'T CRY AND REVIEW! **


End file.
